


[完结]一只小猫（警爵）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 半拟猫, 警爵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]一只小猫（警爵）

警车在下午回家的时候，被一声喵喵的叫声给吸引了过去。他拐了两个弯转进一条小巷子里，正在惊讶于离这么远都能听见猫叫的时候，就看到了声音的主人。一只个头很小的猫咪，身上是白色的毛，脑袋是黑色的，尾巴高高地翘起，身体略微后倾，小爪子紧紧地抓着地面，猫眼里露出凶光。它的对面，是几只比他高大的多的猫，看起来是野猫，浑身脏兮兮的，正守卫着它们的地盘，似乎是要群架了。  
无论是从个头上，还是从数量上，黑白色的小猫都不占优势，甚至是绝对劣势。然而还没等警车仔细看，那几只野猫已经被打翻在地上了。黑白色的小猫骄傲地舔了舔自己的小爪子，亮出尖刺，划在为首的野猫脸上。  
一声尖利的惨叫。  
真是个野性难驯的小猫，占了便宜还不赶紧跑。警车摇摇头，准备继续回家的路。后面又传来几声喵喵叫，和一声惨叫。  
那只黑白色的小猫被偷袭了，现在正抱着自己的小尾巴在地上打滚。野猫们终于重新夺回优势，露着尖牙向他扑过去。  
警车叹了口气，向那只小猫走去。

虽然现在塞博坦上经常会见到这种从蓝星上引进的生物，但是警车并没有打算真的去养一只宠物来玩。别的不说，光每天掉毛的问题就够让他头疼了。烟幕最近交了刑警男友搬了出去，一时半会估计回不来，但是蓝霹雳住校，周末会回来。到时候他可不想面对两机一猫的鸡飞狗跳的生活。还是等这只小猫的伤好点了就把它送走吧。  
警车打定了主意，想到过几天就要把它送走，手上的动作也不由得轻了几分。黑白色的小猫舒服地窝在他的腿甲上，四肢摊开，肚皮里发出满足的咕噜声。  
还挺可爱的。警车心想，顺手在它小小的肚皮上挠了几下。小猫睁开眼睛，嘴巴翘成一个w型。它应该是在笑，警车觉得自己跟它似乎心有灵犀。小猫的眼睛是蓝色的，肚皮上也有几条彩色的花纹，显得格外与众不同。警车又挠了它几下，小猫更满足了，在警车宽大的腿甲上开心地打滚。  
一腿猫毛。警车黑线。拎起小猫，把它扔在沙发下面。  
“喵呜……”小猫发出可怜巴巴的声音，在沙发下委屈地望着他。  
算了算了，反正过几天就送走了。警车又重新把它拎起来，放到自己的腿甲上。“好了，我允许你在我腿上打滚了。”  
小猫怯怯地看着他。为了安抚小猫，警车把手伸到那个小小的黑色脑袋上摸了摸。然后，小猫动了动头，把嘴伸到警车的手指旁边。警车也很配合地伸手挠了挠它的嘴。然后小猫张嘴，狠狠地咬住了警车的手指。  
“啊……！！！”急忙救出自己的手，金属涂漆都被咬掉了一层。小猫一个利索的翻身就滚了下来，在离他几米远的地方伏低身子，尖利的小爪子摩擦着地面。  
“真是个有仇必报的小家伙。”警车揉着自己的手。

晚上警车发现小猫有点情况不太对。它抱着自己的小肚皮在地上打滚，表情看起来很痛苦。受伤了？今天一天它都没出门，应该没受伤。生病了？警车对于这种外来生物知之甚少，想来想去，只能打电话向救护车求救。  
“我又不是兽医！”那头的医官带着怒气。  
“可是，也许我可以带它过去让你扫描一下？”  
“拜托，我的扫描仪和外来生物不兼容！”  
“可是它一直抱着肚子在地上打滚，看起来很难受。”  
“它今天乱吃什么东西了？”  
“没有，我只是给它喂了一点感知器配的猫粮。——哦等等！”警车看了看自己被咬掉金属涂漆的手指。“它大概还吃下去了一点我的涂漆。”  
“那就让它吐出来。”  
“怎么吐？买点蓝星上的呕吐药？”  
“太空桥坏了，暂时没法做星际旅行。”救护车想了想，又说：“不过我可以教你一个蓝星上常用的法子。”

警车轻声呼唤着小猫，他忽然想起来自己还没给它起名字。他把小猫抱在自己的腿甲上，轻柔地抚摸它的小肚皮和脊背，放松它的呼吸。救护车给的法子真的管用么？警车一边疑惑，一边把手指伸进小猫的嘴里。它的舌头好柔软，和塞博坦人的金属舌头不同，蓝星上的蛋白质生命体哪儿都是软软的。它伸出小舌头咬了咬警车的手指，不像下午那样狠，而是带点试探，警车配合地点了点它的小舌头，小猫放下了戒备，开始吮吸他的手指。警车甚至有点惬意的感觉。  
这小舌头，简直神了。  
“哥，我回来了！怎么样，想我了吗？”蓝霹雳推开门，风风火火地出现在客厅。  
“你不是明天下课才回来吗？”今天才周五。  
“明天的感知器的课临时停一次，所以我就早早回来了！怎么样，老赌棍出去之后，你是不是很寂寞？没有我陪着，想我了不？”蓝霹雳扔下书包，大大咧咧地坐到沙发上。  
“少贫嘴。先写作业。”警车转动着在小猫嘴里的手指，想着什么时候下手去抠它的喉咙才不会让它过分反抗。  
蓝霹雳终于注意到了他们家多了一个小东西。  
“哥，我觉得你还是找个对接对象比较好，这小东西嘴这么小，估计经受不住你的输出管。而且蓝星生物和我们不一样，你们对接之后万一……”  
一个台灯稳稳地砸在蓝霹雳面甲上。

“我都说了，我只是在帮它催吐！”警车瞪了一眼蓝霹雳，烟幕正在帮他处理面甲上的抓伤。  
没错，小猫挠的。  
在蓝霹雳挨了警车扔过来的台灯那一下之后，两兄弟就陷入了混战，小猫咪在蓝霹雳毫无防备之时以迅雷不及掩耳之势挠花了他的面甲，蓝霹雳嗷呜一声就躺地上了。  
“我哪知道？我只看到你把手指头伸进那小东西的嘴里，还很享受的表情，我以为你在训练它帮你咬【分开读】！”蓝霹雳大声地反驳。  
小猫发出委屈的喵呜声。烟幕乐的哈哈大笑。“蓝霹雳，你就被这么个小东西给打败了？它有你的拳头大吗？——啊救命！快把它从我头雕上拿下去！！”  
警车急忙把小猫从烟幕头雕上拎下来，抱进怀里。“你们两个都离我的小猫远点！”  
蓝霹雳：“你的小猫？”

“得给它起个名字，不能整天小猫小猫的叫了。”  
“叫什么？咪咪？喵喵？花花？”  
“真俗气啊哥，能不能有文化点？”  
“那你来啊！”  
“小可爱？小宝贝？小心肝？”  
“肉麻死了蓝霹雳，真恶心！”  
“你特么当初天天在家里跟敌无双打电话的时候怎么不说你恶心我们？”  
警车听着旁边的两个家伙争论来争论去，心里莫名觉得烦躁，干脆抱了小猫回到自己卧室去。想着它吃下去的金属涂漆还没吐出来，警车犹豫了一下，又把手指伸进小猫的嘴里，想帮它催吐。  
小猫听话地含住他的手指，灵巧的小舌头在他的涂漆上打着转，舌尖描绘着他手指的形状。警车的CPU里冒出一种颇为奇怪的感觉。那柔软的小舌头在舔舐着他手指的缝隙，彻底地探索着缝隙中的每一条线路。因为文职工作的原因，警车的手指比其他部位都更加敏感，传感器和元件也是最多的。灵活的小东西每一下都带给他几乎要战栗的震撼。他想把手指抽回来，他把机体后退了一点，手臂用力，可是小猫顺着他的势头更加向前，把他扑倒在了充电床上。警车看到那蓝色的瞳孔里闪着狡猾的光。我一定是晚饭吃多了能量块，警车在心里默默地想，这怎么看都不像蓝星动物的眼睛，倒像是塞博坦人的光学镜。  
娇小成一团的小猫现在正坐在他的脖颈处，或者说是趴着。它的小爪子搭在警车的肩甲上，它呼出的热气喷在警车的下巴处，使得逻辑家的浑身都痒痒的。“好了我说宝贝，到此为止吧……”警车终于用力赶在自己失态之前把手抽了出来。  
但是小猫并没有就此停住，它似乎很爱这种感觉。小东西又瞄准了警车的脖颈，它用尖尖的小牙齿啃咬着警车这里的线路，小爪子甚至还试图扒进缝隙里去逗引他的电线。警车想把它从自己机体上拽下来，可是手却有点不听使唤。与此同时，他的机体自我保护系统已经自动激活了风扇循环散热系统，他甚至听到了循环的声音越来越大。  
“不行宝贝，那里不行……”警车口干舌燥，他用力吞了一口电解液。  
黑白色的小猫仍卖力地在他的脖颈线路里工作，它轻咬着湿润的线路，舌尖扫过每一寸金属皮肤。它再次深入到装甲缝隙的深处，不断探进，毛茸茸的小尾巴也跟着一翘一翘地摇晃着，晃的警车的光学镜都醉了。  
忽然感觉到小猫柔软的小舌头舔到了一个节点，警车浑身不可抑制地颤抖起来。“不行宝贝，快点停下来，宝贝，别……”  
警车毫无预警地过载了。虽然他根本不想承认这一点。  
蓝色的光学镜猛地调到最大亮度，警车的手紧紧抓住身下的充电床。随后光镜的亮度又暗了下来，他放松自己，风扇的循环已经开到了最大，多余的能量从他的机体里飞速逃离。  
居然被一只小猫给弄过载了。  
警车有点懊恼地调整了一下机体各部件的运行，尚有些松软的手臂拎起小猫，想把它从自己机体上拿下来。但是小猫已经更快一步地跳到了他的腹甲处，警车的手伸了个空，没抓到。  
小猫可能是无意中按动了他的装甲开关，只听噼啪几声，他的装甲就全部打开了，包括小猫正在踩着的腹甲。“小心点，小东西！”小猫轻轻一跳，从腹甲上跳了下来，很快稳住了身形。呵，小东西是稳住身形了，可它踩到了警车的输出管上，警车差点尖叫起来。刚刚过载过后的那里还残留着一丝欲望，也许是刚才没发泄够，也许是小猫那一踩太过刺激，现在那根管子居然立了起来。  
“该死的。”警车低低地说。他打算起身，赶紧处理一下这糟糕的处境。  
然而小猫却低头，用小爪子好奇地挠了挠警车的输出管，然后玩了起来。  
“喂住手！这不是玩具！”警车有点尴尬，刚才那种奇怪的感觉又升腾了起来。  
小猫大概是听不懂他的话，它也许把这个当成了毛线团。小爪子上下摸一摸，挠一挠，还嫌不过瘾又伸小舌头舔了舔。  
警车浑身颤抖。小猫发现了乐趣，于是努力张开小嘴，把警车的输出管整个吞了进去，小舌头开始摩擦里面的金属突起。刚刚过载之后的输出管还很敏感，小猫的小舌头努力地照顾到每一个节点，警车发觉自己的风扇循环再次开始加速。小猫的小尾巴低低地垂了下来，毛茸茸的感觉蹭在他的大腿内侧，简直是——色诱。  
没等几下，大量的交合液就喷了出来，弄得小猫身上到处都是。小猫舔了舔自己的小爪子，发出满足的咕噜声。  
这真是太丢TF了。居然被一只小猫给弄到过载，还是两次。警车觉得这将是自己一辈子的黑历史。他无力地躺在充电床上，等待着过载的激情逐渐散去。  
然而更丢TF的事来了。门被推开了。  
“哥，我跟老赌棍想好了，不如就叫它hello ki——”  
蓝霹雳愣在了门口。  
“哥，你居然连猫都不放过！”蓝霹雳扑过来，一把抱起还在舔小爪子的小猫，满是同情地说：“小可怜，你吓坏了吧，别怕别怕，今天晚上跟我睡……”  
烟幕咳嗽了一声：“那个啥，我可以让敌无双帮你问问，看他们那有没有单身的TF，帮你约个时间相个亲……”  
警车下一个动作就是把小猫从蓝霹雳怀里夺了过来，把两个兄弟给踹了出去，并且锁上了门。

小猫躺在警车的腿甲上，小肚皮朝天，正惬意地享受着顺毛服务。警车的手轻柔地挠过它的小脑袋，小肚皮，小爪子，小家伙高兴地眯起了眼睛，小尾巴也不停地在警车身上扫来扫去。  
“好痒宝贝，别扫我大腿……”警车低声微笑，“你喜欢这里是吗？”  
“烟幕，你说警车是不是染上了机精病？他真要把他的管子塞到那个小家伙的……呃，他们蓝星管那个部位叫什么来着？”  
“大人的事幼生体少管！”  
“我不是幼生体了！”  
“懒得理你，我回敌无双家去了！”

早上，警车是被一阵呼到自己面甲上的热气给弄醒的。还没睁开光学镜，他就感觉到了那股气息的主人，正热切地压在自己的机体上，并且在舔自己的脖颈。  
“好了宝贝，今天是周末，你可以多睡一会儿的。”警车慢慢睁开光学镜，伸手去拎小猫。  
不对！这个重量不对劲！虽然昨晚小猫是趴在他的身上睡觉的，但是昨晚很轻！今天这压在自己机体上的重量，绝对不是一只猫，一百只猫都不止！  
警车猛地睁大光学镜，对上了一双蓝色的——护目镜。  
“你特么是谁？你为什么会在我家？”警车当机立断把机体上的家伙给踹了下去。  
黑白色涂装的塞博坦人——这很明显是塞博坦人，黑色的头雕，蓝色的护目镜，白色的机体涂装，胸前的彩色条纹装饰，上面还有一个大大的“4”字，虽然个子不高，但这是个如假包换的塞博坦人。  
“好痛！二极管被你踢坏了！”黑白涂装的家伙跪坐在地上，揉着自己刚被踢到的腰部。“你昨晚明明对我那么温柔的！”  
“昨晚？”警车忽然想起了他的小猫。“我的猫呢？”  
“我就在这儿啊！你那么大的光学镜看不到吗？”蓝色的护目镜下带着一丝委屈。  
“什么？”警车差点把床头柜扔了过去。“你到底是谁？你把我的猫弄哪儿去了？”  
“我就是那只猫！你看不出来吗？！”蓝色的护目镜指了指自己的机体。  
警车又重新把他打量了一遍。个子不高，黑色的头雕，蓝色的护目镜，白色的机体涂装，胸前的彩色条纹装饰，上面还有一个大大的“4”字。警车又想起了小猫，娇小的身体，黑色的小脑袋，白色的小肚皮，上面还有一些彩色的条纹，隐约有个“4”字……  
警车又看了看蓝色的护目镜。对方正心情很好地舔自己的手指。警车不由得想到了昨晚被小猫弄到两次过载的样子……天啊！  
“你……你为什么会变成猫？”警车结结巴巴地问。  
“我被巫师施加了魔法，变成了一只小猫，只有在每周的周末才能变回机体。”  
“你童话故事看多了吧？”  
“不管你信不信，我说的是真的。不信你看！”蓝色护目镜很认真地解释，然后走过来坐在警车的旁边。然后警车才看到了——他的后挡板后面有一条猫尾巴。  
“这条猫尾巴是没法完全变回去的。除非——”蓝色的护目镜靠近警车。  
“除非什么？”警车觉得自己再一次风扇循环加速了。  
“除非跟一个塞博坦人对接……”警车的嘴唇被另个一温度覆盖。  
“哦不对！”警车忽然推开了对方。  
蓝色的护目镜下满是不解。“怎么？需要先自我介绍一下吗？我叫爵士，我……”  
“不是。”警车摆摆手制止了爵士。“等我一下。”

蓝霹雳正趴在充电床上四肢舒展地充电，忽然门被打开了，警车把书包甩给他。蓝霹雳擦擦嘴边的电解液，不解地望着警车。“哥，大清早的干嘛啊？”  
“我给感知器打电话了，他今天的课要恢复，你赶紧回学校上课去！”  
“哈？什么？”  
“还有，他的课要上整整两天，你这周末不用回来了！”  
“哈？什么？”  
“还有，我给你申请了你们学校的学生公寓，你以后周末都可以不用回来了！”  
“哈？什么？”


End file.
